Conventionally, a technique for providing various kinds of information from an information center to an on-board navigation apparatus having a communication function using a communication environment such as the Internet or the like has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-101653 discloses a technique for distributing map information or the like from an information center to an on-board navigation apparatus.
According to the conventional system, the user can acquire various kinds of useful information during traveling to a destination, thus allowing efficient traveling.
However, since the conventional system can provide a large variety of contents (information) to the user, many contents are unnecessary for some users, resulting in poor convenience.
As a method of enjoying live programs of marathon races or baseball games, the user may often want to view only a climax scene of that live program or a scene in which a user's favorite player appears in place of viewing from the beginning to the end of the program. Especially, when a plurality of passengers travel using a vehicle, since the contents that individual passengers want are normally different, some passengers may be dissatisfied if contents such as the aforementioned live program of a marathon race or baseball game are provided for a long period of time in a passenger room.
When various contents are provided by the aforementioned system to a driver who drives a vehicle, such system must be designed not to disturb the driver's concentration while he or she drives.